Flat Escardos
Summary Flat Escardos is the Master of Berserker in the Snowfield False and True Holy Grail Wars. Despite possessing unparalleled magical talent from an early age, Flat's inability to grasp his abilities or even basic common sense has squandered that talent, leaving him Lord El-Melloi II's oldest student since Flat's eccentricities and boundless magical potential made him unbearable to the Clock Tower's other professors and even his own parents. Perpetually happy-go-lucky, naive, and excitable to a fault, Flat enters the Snowfield Holy Grail War simply to observe it and the Servants in person, having summoned Berserker by accident with a toy knife he mistakenly believed to have belonged to Jack the Ripper. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B. 6-C with magecraft Name: Flat Escardos Origin: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/strange fake, Lord El-Melloi II Case Files Gender: Male Age: 19 Years Old Classification: Magus-in-Training, Master of Berserker Powers and Abilities: Magic, Enhanced Senses (Can detect source of magical energy to an even greater degree than his own Servant, Berserker), Summoning (Summoned his Servant, Berserker, by accident while fiddling with the magical energy present in Snowfield. Can use a Command Seal to teleport Berserker to his location), Statistics Amplification (Can empower Berserker by using a Command Seal), Power Nullification (His magical packing tape prevents magi from using their magecraft), Transformation and Regeneration (Low-Mid; Him being severely damaged to the point of death will make him transform into a monster and heal his wounds, capable of healing fatal wounds with magic crests), Limited Information Analysis (Capable of seeing his Servants' stats as stat sheets), Darkness Manipulation, Invisibility, Illusion Creation, Air Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Duplication, Limited Explosion Manipulation, Resistance to Hypnosis (As a magus-in-training, he's been taught how to avoid hypnotic suggestions) Attack Potency: Human level (A relatively healthy young male). Island level with magecraft (His explosions are able to significantly damage Servants and was able to damage Jester severely) Speed: Normal Human with Massively Hypersonic combat speed (Can actively observe his own Servant's battles, attacked Jester before he could react) Lifting Strength: Regular Human (Was seen carrying a fairly cumbersome amount of books and files while on his way to Lord El-Melloi II's office) Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Human level (A relatively healthy young male) Stamina: High (Extremely energetic and excitable, has incredible Magic Circuits that can support Berserker with ease even after the latter forms 500 bodies to perform reconnaissance all over Snowfield) Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Three Command Seals with which to order or empower his servant, Berserker, A toy knife that acted as the catalyst for summoning Jack the Ripper Intelligence: Flat is, for a lack of a better word, an imbecile. He is unable to obtain a basic grasp of magecraft, world history, or even common sense, entering the Holy Grail War heedless of Lord El-Melloi II's warnings as a tourist and failing to utilize any of his skills to ward off a "police officer", instead panicking and become flustered over the fact that he was being confronted. Despite this, Flat's latent instinctual magical abilities are truly exceptional, easily bypassing twelve layers of expertly laid Bounded Fields on a whim to eavesdrop on a meeting and being able to utilize a long undecipherable magic scripture without actually being able to comprehend or articulate what he did. In addition, despite his usual demeanor, he can be unusually perceptive from time to time, knowing not to provoke Gilgamesh and realizing that the Servant could kill him and Berserker with ease despite not seeing Gilgamesh battle. He also has some knowledge of mundane popular culture, being able to reference King of Beasts GoLion while speaking with Kairi Sisigou and has an extremely rudimentary understanding of the Japanese language. Weaknesses: Flat is truly an imbecile who can barely utilize his magical talents most of the time unless he's invested in something. Is generally overexcitable and rarely takes situations as seriously as they should, Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Magecraft: Despite his ineptitude, Flat is able to utilize magecraft to his advantage when he's fully invested in something, easily bypassing the Bounded Fields of numerous high-ranking Magi ease to eavesdrop on them out of boredom and summoning Berserker by accident without an incantation or a magical circle. He was also able to utilize the Voynich manuscript, long thought unsolvable, completely by accident, but could not articulate or replicate what he did. Even Touko Aozaki, one of the highest ranking magi in the Association, is willing to acknowledge that Flat's abilities were at least as great as a Brand's once utilized, placing him on the same level as experienced and illustrious magi like Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald. ** Familiar Hijacking Spell: By drawing a magic circle on a mirror with soapy tap water, Flat hijacked the senses of the familiars of the other Masters of the Snowfield Holy Grail War, allowing him to see and hear what the familiars perceived through the mirror. However, Berserker noted that this comes at the risk of the familiars' owners tracing the spell back to Flat, but the latter believes that the odds of this happening are unlikely, though he notes that a magus on the level of Rin Tohsaka or Luviagelita Edelfelt could potentially send enough magical feedback to blow up the motel Flat is in if he's found out. ** Magical Packing Tape: While staying at a motel in Snowfield, Flat enchanted a roll of packing tape to be strong enough to restrain several trained magi and prevent them from using their magecraft. ** Ward Hacking: By placing his hand on the floor of a building laced with wards, Flat can flood the spells that make up the wards with his own magical energy, constructing a new spell in four seconds that placed all of the wards in the building under his control as if he were their maker. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fate Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Teenagers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Summoners Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Illusionists Category:Air Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 6